1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a prestressed concrete pressure vessel, particularly one for a nuclear reactor installation, having at least one vessel opening which is closed by means of a concrete cover held down with the aid of clamping elements, wherein the cover is provided with a bearing surface in its periphery which rests on a corresponding flat support surface of the pressure vessel.
2. Background of the Art
Slight deformations of the vessel wall may occur in prestressed concrete pressure vessels in the course of operations. For this reason special attention must be devoted to the arrangement and sealing of concrete covers which close off passages or openings of the vessel wall to the outside. Even during continuous operation, it is necessary to ensure safe sealing and to allow monitoring of the seal of the cover.